Love Kidnapped
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Max wants something and he knows how he's going to get it. MaxTala Entry for I luv Kai's contest.


Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
AN: Most definitely not a pairing I plan on writing again. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Tala stared at the wall to his room, bored beyond belief. He had been staring at the wall for the past two hours, lost in thought and not getting anywhere. A frantic pounding on his door brought him back to the real world and got to his feet, wincing as feeling slowly returned to his legs. Just as he opened the door, a soft cloth was shoved in his face and a sickly sweet smell reached his nose, plunging him into darkness.  
  
*****  
  
When Tala came to, a small groan slipped from his lips as a wave of pain swept over him. Slowly he opened his eyes, trying not to move his head too much. Darkness greeted him. He sighed in frustration. "Great, I'm blindfolded. And probably tied down." He tried to lift his hand. "Damn, I hate being right." A soft melodious voiced reached his ears. "I'm sorry to have to have tied you up, but I couldn't very well have you escaping on me."  
  
The voice was familiar, but Tala, still under the haze of what ever had knocked him out, couldn't focus enough to figure it out. "And why couldn't you have me escaping?" The air curled around Tala as his captor moved closer. "Because then I wouldn't get to have any fun. But I promise you'll have fun too."  
  
Tala started coughing violently; feeling like a puff of cotton was stuck in his throat. His mysterious captor was patting him on the back, voice soothing, warm breathe tickling his ear. "Water?" Warm fingers curled in the hair at the nape of his neck and gently tilted his head back, setting a glass to his lips. Tala drank slowly, not wanting to choke anymore then he already was.  
  
The glass was taken away, empty. "Better?" Tala nodded, head falling back to rest on the back of the chair. There was a soft clink as the glass was set aside. "I know this is going to make it sound like I'm scared of the dark, but would you please take off the blindfold?" Tala really didn't mind the dark. In fact he preferred it. He did however not like being able to see who was around him. It was a holdover from life in the Abbey.  
  
His captor laughed softly, the sound melodic. "Unfortunately that's impossible for the moment. But don't worry. You won't remain blind the whole time." A warm kiss was placed on his forehead. "Be right back." The sound of the door closing reached Tala's ears and he tugged at his bonds to no avail. After several minutes he gave up, hoping for a better chance later.  
  
"Back." There was a clink as something was set on the table. He felt the sleeve of his shirt pushed up and his bonds on one hand removed. Warm fingers carefully slipped his arm from the sleeve before he was tied back down. The same was done for his other hand.  
  
Something cold and sticky was poured over his shoulders, causing his skin to goosebump. The pungent smell of chocolate reached his nose. "I've always liked chocolate. I'm sure it will taste so much better on you." His captor straddled him, tongue darting out to lick chocolate off of his neck. Tala bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. Slim fingers ran over his sides and under his pants, brushing circles on his hips. The tongue moved from his collarbone to his neck, alternating with nipping and kissing the soft skin. Tala tugged again, feeling the bindings loosen. Lips pressed hard against his, tongue pressing, searching for an opening. Tala, feeling oddly submissive opened his mouth, a moan finally escaping as his captor's tongue plundered his mouth.  
  
He tugged again and his right hand came free. He reached around and untied his left hand, before pulling his captor closer. Their kisses became more frantic and the Russian buried his hands in the soft hair, fingers tangling. The blindfold came off and he was met with bright blue eyes that were glazed with pleasure and freckled skin.  
  
Max's voice was hazy with pleasure. "Surprise." Tala blinked several times. "Yes, I was rather surprised." He pulled Max closer. "But it was a pleasant surprise." Max smiled and allowed the redhead to pull him down for another, much softer kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Max pushed open the door to the common room, pulling Tala in with him. The Russian stopped just inside the door, shocked at the sight before him. It wasn't the sight of Ian curled up in Spencer's lap that surprised him. He had known about that for months now. It was the picture on the couch that had caught his tongue.  
  
Bryan and Kai were sitting next to each other, so close that he couldn't see couch between them. Rei was sprawled out over the two Russians, his hair hanging loose, pooling on the floor. His head rested on Bryan's shoulder. Bryan's hand was running through Rei's hair, moonlight eyes half- closed in contentment. One of Kai's hands rested on Rei's ankle, the other resting on Rei's thigh possessively.  
  
Kai smirked as he looked at Max and Tala. "Am I going to be free of emotional breakdowns now?" The blonde smiled happily, looking up at the redhead with love filled eyes. "Yep." Kai nodded. "Good. Go to sleep and try not to wake everybody up." Max nodded. "Thanks for the help Kai!"  
  
Tala looked at his ex-teammate with surprise. "You were in on this?" Rei nodded golden eyes sleepy. "They were tired of watching him mope, so they called me." Bryan smirked, drawing Rei closer. Spencer spoke up from where he sat, Ian staying asleep. "So, we helped him."  
  
The redhead nodded, bewildered. "Go figure. Everyone's against me."  
  
Max pulled Tala into his room only to find himself pinned to the wall, Tala planting hot kisses along his neck. He moaned, his arousal brushing against Tala's. The Russian bit down on his lover's ear lobe, voice a low growl. "My turn." 


End file.
